More Loyal Then A Dog
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Lily's biological mother wants her back.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sex and The City

* * *

From the look on Charlotte's face Miranda could tell she was upset. Charlotte almost never got upset. She never got mad. But obviously something was bothering her.

"Could I come in," Charlotte asked Miranda.

"Of course," Miranda said, "Come on in."  
She stood aside to allow Charlotte entrance.

"Hot chocolate," she asked Miranda.

"That would be great," Charlotte said.  
Charlotte sank down onto Miranda's couch.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or should I guess," Miranda asked.  
Like a dam the floodgate opened and tears started spilling from Charlotte's eyes. Miranda wrapped her arms around her friend and rubbed her back until she calmed down.

"What's wrong," she asked after Charlotte calmed down.

"It's Lily's biological mother," Charlotte said, "She wants her back."

"She can want all she wants to want," Miranda said, "It doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"She's her biological mother," Charlotte said, "She gave birth to her. A juge might grant her custody just because of that."

"A judge might," Miranda replied, "But the judge in this case will not."

"How can you be so sure," Charlotte asked.

"Because," Miranda said signing online, "I happen to know the judge in this case and she happens to be one of your closet friends."  
Charlotte's eyes widented.

"You were assigned my case," she exclaimed.

"Assigned? Assigned it to myself... same thing," Miranda replied.

"Miranda I can't believe you would do this for me," Charlotte said hugging her, "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," Miranda said, "You're like my sister. We've been friends since we were in diapers."

"I should tell you," Charlotte said, "I get emotional sometimes. If I do that's not being rude or intentionally contemptious. It's just my personaility."

"Really? Since we're inside my apartment maybe you'd like to tell me the color of the walls too?"

"You know the color of the walls," Charlotte said.

"And I know you're sensitive," Miranda replied, "and claustraphobic."

"How did you know that I'm clastraphobic," Charlotte asked.

You passed out on the train coming home when there were 10 people," Miranda said laughing, "Besides I'm not insecure."  
Broady came out.

"Hey sweetie," Miranda said, "How about I make you a chocolate milkshake and you can watch MORAL BEARS."

"YAY," Broady said excitedly.  
He saw that Chalotte had baby Lily.

"I wanna hold her," Broady said.

"Honey what do we say when we want something," Miranda reminded him gently.

"Peas"

"Close enough," Miranda said.

"You can hold her before I leave," Charlotte promised.  
Miranda went in and made Broady the milkshake. She put on the TV program for him. Then she went back out and sat next to Charlotte.

"You're amazing," Charlotte said, "You're like my personal hero."

Charlote could hear THE WHEELS ON THE CAR from Moral Bears. It was a show she and Miranda loved children. One of her friends actually played Beary Good Bear and she actually guest stared in an eppy.  
The horn in the car goes honk honk honk  
honk honk honk  
honk honk honk  
The horn in the car goes honk honk honk  
All through the town

"I love this song," Miranda said, "So why am I one of your personal heros?"

"You're always so positive," Charlotte said, "and you never give up. You don't accept anything less then the best."

"Giving up is the first mistake people often make," Miranda said, "They get frustrated. Things seem impossible so they give up or go for less then the best because they don't think they can accomplish the best. The reason I never fail is because I don't allow myself to fail. Failure is not an option."

"Do you ever like... get mad," Charlotte asked.

"That is ineffective and serves no purpose," Miranda replied, "Why do something that will never bring anything good."  
Charlotte smiled. Miranda was tough but she was gentle and caring. That was obviously why she was nominated and elected judge.

Charlotte got a phone call. She picked it up.

"Hello? You've got to be joking. When? Is he okay? Of course. Of course I'll be right there. Yeah I know. This trumps that. Bye."  
Charlotte hung up.

"Harry broke his leg," she told Miranda.

"What? How did that happen and more importantly is he alright?"

"I don't know how it happened and he'll be finebut I need to get down there. Would you do me a favor and watch Lily until I get back?"

"Of course," Miranda said, "Call me when you get there. Let me know that everything's alright."

"I will. Thank you so much Randa. You're amazing."  
Charlotte left in a hurry and tripped.

"UGH," she exclaimed getting up, "This is so not a good day."  
She got up then a twinge of pain ran through her. It didn't really hurt. It was just annoying and frustrating.  
It took her 45 minutes to get to the hospital. Normally it would be only a few minutes but traffic and broken lights were everywhere. When she got to the hospital she was so sick to her stomach she threw up in the parking lot. It was over 3 hours before she was allowed to see her husband.

"Charlotte," Harry exclaimed, "You look like you're really having a rough day."

"Never mind that," she said, "How are you? Are you okay?"

"It's a little break," Harry said, "I'll be back on my feet in no time... though standing may be a challenge."  
She told him about her day.

"Yeah that definately does not sound like a good day," he said, "But trust me we can't lose and this day is going to get better."

"Never mind about that," she said, "You're more important now."

"You are just as important as me," he told her firmly as he sat up and reached for her.

"What are you doing," she asked not sure whether to laugh or cry.

"I'm doing what I always do," he replied.

"Honey you have a broken leg," she pointed out.

"Practically a hair-line fracture," Harry replied.  
She shook her head smiling before saying, 'okay'.  
Then she paused and added, "You're always there for me."

"Yes of course I am," he said, "I love you."

"It's like you're the one bright spot in my day," she told him.

"I'm a bright spot in your day," he said, "But believe me you have more then just me to brighten up your day."

"I guess," Charlotte said.  
The doctor came and told her it was time to go now. She could come back tomorrow. They wanted to keep an eye on Harry overnight.  
Driving home Charlotte's car broke down.

"DAMNIT," she exclaimed.  
She picked up the phone to call Carrie. She knew Carrie would be home. Big picked up.

"Hey Charlotte. How's it going?"

"Not really so great today," Charlotte said quickly explaining the situation, "and now my dang car broke down."

"Where are you now?" Big asked.

"I'm not even sure," Charlotte said, "It says 354 Ave."

"Stay there," Big said, "I'm going to send the limo to pick you up."

"Let me talk," Carrie said.

"Charlotte hold on a minute. Carrie wants to talk to you."  
Carrie picked up.

"Hey Charlotte," Carrie said, "Rough day huh?"

"You can say that again," Charlotte said.

"How about a girls night out," Carrie suggested, "The guys can cover for us."  
Charlotte could almost hear Big roll his eyes.

"Don't you think 'the guys should have a say in that," Charlotte said laughing a little.

"They're happy to do it," Carrie said.

"It sounds good," Charlotte admitted, "But no bars or anything where we could get ourselves messed up. I'm a mom now and I really cannot afford to go to a bar."

"What about a trip to the theater," Carrie suggested.

"What do you want to see," Charlotte asked.

"Call Miranda and Samantha and we'll decide."  
Both of the girls said they'd love to see a show. They decided on Tale of Two Cities. It was Charlotte's favorate musical and Charlotte was the one having a bad day. Steve offered to watch Lily.  
"Okay then," Charlotte said, "It's all set. See you tonight"


End file.
